Cinderella Who?
by KawaiiKitty79
Summary: Disney princess reincarnations! Enjoy! Thnx to Lettuce for helping me out! (I am the Fairy Goddsister's POV by the way, everything else is my friend)
1. Cinderella Who?

Hey guys! This is a story I have been working on with my friend for a while. Please check out the story on Wattpad too and look at my account, KawaiiKitty79! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so bless you if you are actually reading this A/N or even reading this book also thank you Cupcake for helping me actually sit down and write well, anything. I will probably be going by Lettuce and/or Patrisha because well, I'm not using my name. So thanks bunches you lovely, lovely people. ;-p**

 **Hey guys! My name is Cupcake (not really, I'm just not using my real name) I wanna thank all of you for reading this, and my friend Lettuce here for letting me help out! Please review and stuff, it helps! Suggestions please! =^.^=**

Where did I put my phone? I could have sworn I had put it on the night stand. Wait, I think I just heard giggling across the hall. I run to the other room and find Jessica and Margaret, with _my_ phone!

"What are you doing?" I demand

"Nothing" Jessica responds, smirking like a maniac. What is she up too?

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I scream

"Fine here" she smirks rolling her eyes. I grab it out of her hands and walk to my room suddenly everything starts spinning then goes black.

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

"Joey! I told you to be gentle with her!" I half whispered, half yelled into the small cats ear. He flicks it in annoyance and his tail starts to whip back and forth.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who gave me the sleeping powder!" He hisses back, jumping onto my shoulder. I shake my head and look at the unconscious girl on the floor. She looks just like her… "Which one is this anyway?" I sigh, his ignorance is just too aggravating.

"Cinderella, obviously." I answer, brushing him off of my shoulder. He lands neatly on his paws and trods up to her, tilting his head.

I brush some dark brown hair out of my face and walk up to her. I quickly prod her shoulder, and huff when she doesn't wake up.

"This is the last of my undoing spells…" I murmur, flattening my palm and blowing some into her face. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

"You gave her too much! We'll have to improvise I guess." I place my hands under her shoulders and attempt to lift her. Naturally, my tiny form isn't strong enough to lift a wheelbarrow, much less an entire human being. So, I whip out my wand; an heirloom from my mother, and wave it a few times to warm it up.

"Bippity bobbity boo!" I chant, pointing my wand at the door. Suddenly, a shimmery curtain falls over the doorway. With another flick of my wand, the girl slowly lifts off the ground and floats into it, disappearing. I glance at Joey, who rolls his eyes and bounds after her.

I take one last look around the room, and then I follow. A warm, wonderful feeling washes over me for a second, and then I am back in my own room. It's completely blue, from the curtains to the paint. I glance at my bed.

"Joey, help?" I ask. I take out my wand once again and sparkles twirl around the cat. In seconds, a tall teenage boy stands in his place. Together we pick the unconscious girl off the floor and shuffle over to the bed, where we drop her on top of it.

Well, that's one down; three to go.

Well I have my basement cleaned (as if). I'm one hundred percent ready for everyone to finally get to my house I mean seriously I'm bored out of my mind. I flop (literally) onto my couch and start shooting rubber bands across the room when I hear it. I get up and sneak, not very gracefully, over to the door and see a cat standing there staring at me.

"What do you want?" I practically yell at it. It looks at me for a second and seems to smirk at me. Ugh I'm being paranoid! Well I guess no Supernatural for me tonight. Suddenly the cat jumps through the solid glass door and spills glitter on my head. I plunge into unconsciousness.

Why is it that whenever I need something I can't find it. I have searched high and low for my kindle e-reader but I can't find it!

"DAD HAVE YOU SEEN MY PAPER WHITE?"

"No, honey. Have you checked your purse?" He responds almost absentmindedly. I sprint downstairs to look for my purse, which is also missing.

"Anything good in the paper?" I ask

"No, but…. Oh never mind." He is acting suspicious.

"What's going on dad?" I ask firmly

"Don't you have a party to go to or something?" Subject change detected initiate questioning.

"Dad…?"

"Go or you'll be late" ugh

"Fine but this conversation isn't over" sometimes I feel like I'm the parent. I head to my car and get in then I realize I forgot my kindle. I jump out, but before I can go anywhere I'm plunged into darkness.

"Richard you know I can't take you with me, remember last time?" Why are chameleons so stubborn

"I know, I know but you have been banned! Oh come on don't give me that face, you know exactly what you did!" Ok I talk to my pet chameleon, what's so bad about that he has feelings to no need to treat him less than human. So you are probably wondering what happened "last time". So I had brought Richard with me to Callie's house and he figured that since we were watching a movie he would go and explore. Callie's mom thought he was a snake and went completely crazy. Now I can't bring him to Callie's. OMG THERE IS A CAT ON MY WINDOW SILL! Ok I love cats, so of course I opened the window and got it some water and a little left over hamburger. He ate it then snatched my charm bracelet off the counter! I of course ran after him and as soon as I stepped outside I was transported to a completely different place!

"I told you to use sleeping dust!" A female voice whispers

"I would have but I accidentally spilled it, oops!" Responded a guy's voice.

"Stop smirking, we both know you spilled it on purpose!" Responds the girl

"Will someone tell me where I am?!" I demand then I proceed to pass out.


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took so long to update but here you go (#^.^#)**

When my eyes finally open I had no idea where I was! I looked around and saw my closest friends lying near me completely unconscious. I look down to see… "AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before seeing that it was only Richard "stupid chameleon!" I whisper. I slowly get up and realize my fault and fall down again. Knowing that as a sign of long term unconsciousness from books I have read I try to find a clock to see what time it is. I feel a lump and my pocket and almost jump with joy, MY PHONE! I look to see it has been two days and three hours that I have been unconscious give or take a few hours. TWO WHOLE FREAKING DAYS! Then it dawns on me I have been kidnapped!

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

I hear one of the girls scream and mutter a curse at something. I quickly take a deep breath and look toward Joey. _Here goes nothing…_ I motion for the cat, who is taking a bath, to follow me. I stop at the door, collect my courage, and turn the handle.

One girl, I think her name is Jayden, is sitting up with a chameleon beside her, taking in the room. I tried to make it as welcoming as possible, but it's hard to make a person feel welcome somewhere when they just got kidnapped. I accidentally step on a loose board, and her head whips around. The chameleon assumes a protective stance in front of one of the other unconscious girls.

"Um… Hi?" I say, waving. Well, there goes a good first impression. Suddenly, one of the pillows I set on the floor is hurled at my head. I duck, and run for cover behind a mirror.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I yell from behind the mirror, grabbing my wand from my pocket. Joey pounces on top of the mirror, and it sways under his weight. Another pillow is thrown at me and hits the mirror, sending Joey flying off of it.

"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?!" Jayden screams, chucking another pillow. I quickly point to Joey.

"It was him! He knocked you out!" I yell, and she stops throwing pillows.

"The cat? Whatever, it's probably…"

"It was YOUR idea!" Joey yowls at me. She drops the pillow she was about to throw and stands up, wobbling at first but eventually getting her footing.

"It… It talked!" She points at Joey and I look over at him. He puts his tail between his legs, and I face palm. I quickly flick my wand toward him, and then immediately regret it. In a large explosion of sparkles, Joey becomes a mealworm. I just made this a whole lot worse, didn't I?

I woke to a high pitched scream of complete terror. My head snapped up and I looked around

"Holy, River Song! I-I-it was a c-c-cat now I-I-it's a w-w-worm!" My best friend Jayden explains, and I carefully stand up.

"What the 1967 Chevy Impala are you talking about?" I ask rubbing my eyes. Then, I notice a short, skinny girl with long, platinum blonde hair (not as long as Lydia's was once) around our age face palming herself, mumbling almost inaudibly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern laced in my words.

"Callie get away from… From whatever she is!" Jayden screeches at me.

"Why?" I question, my rebellious teenage side practically coming off me in waves

"SHE TURNED A CAT INTO A FREAKING WORM!" She yells, stress obvious on her face. I am about to respond when I see movement out of the corner of my eye, next thing I know the strange girl is on the ground clutching the pillow that I threw at her out of instinct, pure shock on her face.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I ask rushing to her side and helping her up.

"Um… Yea. I'm ok, thanks." She whispers shyly.

"So where you kidnapped too or what?" I ask.

"Not exactly, Callie." She states, looking extremely nervous. "I'm Lizzie, and once everyone is awake I promise I will explain what is going on, okay?" She says it like a question, as if I'm going to have a mental breakdown or something. I haven't had a breakdown since my dad was attacked by a bear and had his leg torn clean off, he still thinks it's a cool story, but it's not as cool as Harry's story, though. Oops, zoned out for a second.

"Huh? Oh, sorry zoned out for a beat, yea we are good." I respond and Jayden gave me a glance that looked a lot like fear, anger, and confusion all mixed together but I'm not sure. Lizzie picked up a small mealworm off the floor and walked out with a smile on her face; she is a weird one.

 _I am running faster, and faster I look down to see I'm holding on to someone's hand for dear life. I slowly look up to see brown hair. Before I can do anything I feel shaking and someone yelling my name._

"AVA! AVA, GET UP!" Someone yells

"Maybe she is dead." Someone states. I slowly open my eyes to see Jayden and Callie looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Joey! You're not helping!" A girl's voice yells, and I hear a crash and an angry yowl from what sounds like a cat. I turn my head and see a girl; I assume the one who spoke earlier, throwing a book at a little bluish-black cat.

"Hey, that's abuse!" I say, my voice coming out louder than I meant it too. The girl looked over at me and blew a piece of almost white hair out of her face.

"He deserved it." She stated, glaring at the cat. It flicked it's tail in annoyance, and seemed to glare right back at her.

"That's not what I mean… Don't throw the book. You'll ruin the binding." I say, and she looks at me incredulously with one eyebrow raised. Then, she walks over to the book and picks it up, brushes it off, and then hands it to me.

"Well then, it's probably better in your hands than in mine. If it's there, that cat is gonna get hit with it." She says with a smile, I frown back.

"Who in the heck are you?" I demand

"I'm Lizzie." She states holding her hand out

"Ava" I state grabbing her hand and shaking it

"Well, I know that they were screaming it at you." She states with a duh look.

"Oh, ok. What did the cat do to cause you to ruin a book over it?" I question

"Ummm… Well it's complicated story, that I don't really want to explain." Well extra brownie points for being slightly honest. I then noticed Lydia knocked out next to me, then she snored.

"Well I guess she is just sleeping now." Lizzie stated, seriously that girl sleeps like a rock.

Why is it that when you want to sleep the universe doesn't want you to? I mean seriously all I want is a little sleep! Ugh not only does the universe not want me to sleep but neither do my friends. I open my eyes to see Jayden, Callie, Ava, and some random girl standing over me.

"What is there something on my face?" I ask attempting to ease the tension

"Why didn't she wake up like the rest of us?" Ava asks the girl, who is starting to freak me out because Jayden keeps giving her a look.

"Well, maybe Joey got the wrong one" she mumbled. Suddenly the cat from earlier walks in with a smug look on his face, which is green, obvious hair dye. I burst out laughing and Richard follows suit.

"Why is the cat's face green?" I ask breathlessly, still laughing my eyes out.

"WHAT!" The cat responds. I stop laughing

"Why the Christopher Eccleston is there a talking cat?!" I ask it sounds way calmer than I feel.

"I swear on all that is holy! Caroline, Chloe get in here NOW!" The _cat_ yells.

"Holy cheese!" Jayden whispers as two minuscule creatures fly in.

"What did you do to my face?!" The cat asks the pixies, annoyance obvious on his face.

"We don't know what you're talking about." One states while the other is laughing really hard.

"Lizzie will you _please_ help me?" The cat begs the strange girl, who just giggles.

"With what exactly?" Lizzie smirks.

"These pesky little pixies, Duh!" The cat answers, furrowing his brow.

"I mean I could but… " Lizzie teases, but Jayden interrupts her.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT THE FRIDGE IS GOING ON!" Darn it, I thought Jayden would have taken longer to snap

"Yea well about that, Ummm… you'rethereincarnationsofsomeoftheoriginaldisneyprincessandI'myourfairygodsister." Lizzie blurts.

"Fish say what?!" I ask.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok I kind of freaked out but her response makes me think she is crazy I mean if she thinks first of all that anyone understood her then she's crazy and second of all if she thinks anyone would believe her she has obviously lost her marbles. I mean seriously fairy godsisters, talking cats, and me being the reincarnation of a princess! If anything I'm the reincarnation of a maid or something! I mean sure when I was younger I thought my life resembled Cinderella's but not that it was!

"Ok, please explain this to us." I demand

"Well let's see, you are the reincarnation of Cinderella, Callie is Merida, Ava is Belle, and Lydia is Rapunzel. Oh, and I'm your fairy godsister. My mom was your fairy godmother. And this is Joey. I kind of turned him into a cat when he ticked me off once so now he is a cat,that can talk." Well now I know who needs to check themselves into a mental institution if you know what I mean.

"Wait, seriously! I'm the reincarnation of Merida! That is so cool!" I yell excitedly practically jumping off the walls. Jayden on the other hand is looking at Lizzie like she is possessed or something. It looks as if she thinks it's ridiculous that she is the reincarnation of Cinderella. Cinderella had evil stepsisters, check, she had an evil step mom, check, she was treated like dirt, check. If anything she has an exact replica of Cinderella's, life minus the super hot prince.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Lizzie screams at Jayden

"Can you blame me you are completely bonkers!" Jayden retaliates

"Godmother! Why don't you believe me, you have to believe me!" Lizzie counters

"Come on seriously, guys isn't she crazy. Come on support me here!" Jayden begs

"But…." Lydia starts

"You don't seriously believe her do you?!" Jayden asks cautiously

"Well you saw her turn that cat into a worm, you saw the cat talk, you saw the adorable pixies, and you are basically the perfect definition of Cinderella." I explain

"Wait why did you say we had to believe you?" Questions the ever observant Ava.

"Well….. Ummm… Ah.." Lizzie stutters

"Please will you explain. We are in a very confusing situation and I would prefer to have all the information so I can decide if I should hit you over the head and run or well whatever other options there are." Lydia responds calmly making Jayden, Ava, and I burst out laughing. Lydia was anything other than decisive.

"Well, I'm hoping you will help me. Let's start with the basics, let's say technically there are two earths one with magic and one without, the one without magic is where you live the one with is where you all were born."


	5. Extra

**Sorry I know you want to read the next chapter but I had a little free time and decided to give you some info on the people that the characters are named after:  
1) they actually aren't into the stuff their characters are, in fact the real Jayden is trying to get me out of the fandom zone (good luck with that)  
2) they are pretty much completely different Lydia isn't as cheerful as her character and isn't adopted, Callie doesn't have any brothers and she has rather short hair with no curls, Jayden is fairly level headed and wouldn't have burst out like her character, Ava does in fact love reading but she is far more… social than her character and has an amazing sense of humor  
3) their families are completely different, so they aren't actually reincarnations of princesses (bummer right)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Part two is here it starts where the last one ended with point of view**

I could practically here crickets when Lizzie said that.

"But- but, that's impossible! We were born on earth, raised on earth, WE LIVE ON EARTH!" I yell but something inside of me told me to believe her.

"Yes, you were raised on earth, but have you ever seen documentation of it? No, you haven't because you have birth certificates from _Redwyvern_. You never go out of the country you struggled getting your licenses because of all of this, duh!" Everything Lizzie is saying makes complete sense except for the-

"What in the world is Redwyvern?" Callie asked, after interrupting my thought process

"Not what in the _world,_ Callie, what in the dimension." Lizzie responded matter of factly,

"Redwyvern is the name of the magical earth, of course." Well I will place that name in my mind palace.

"So what about our parents? Are we all adopted or something?" Jayden asks a little too excitedly.

"Well Lydia was adopted by her mom, but the rest of you still have one if not two of your biological parents." Lizzie says

"How do you know more about our lives then we do?" Lydia asks. Only five people know she is adopted us, her mom, and her social worker.

"Well, you should all know this but as you can see your parents delayed your education a little bit."

"Wait, are you saying my father _KNEW ALL OF THIS?!"_ I scream venom seeping from my words. They all looked startled, including the cat.

"Ava calm down!" Lydia whispers

"Well, your parents were supposed to tell you three days ago, so- oh no, shoot I'm a day off aren't I they were supposed to tell you two days ago but I had already gotten you. I need to go make a few calls, Joey come with me." Well my life is falling apart and I need a new book!

I'm a fairly cheerful person but the subject of my adoption is a very touchy subject. It would be ok if my mom had actually wanted me but she adopted me because the person running the foster care/ adoption agency I lived in owed her money. Can you imagine being in foster care for five years then hearing that you have been adopted because of a bad deal? I was raised by nannies until I was 12. My life wasn't so bad though, I eventually met Ava, Jayden, and Callie and it was smooth sailing from there.

"Helloooo! Lydia are you still with us! Earth to Lydia, Earth to Lydia!" Ava says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry zoned out for a second" I quickly answered hopefully they won't question my zone out. Nope

"Are you ok?" Jayden asks concern in her voice

"Yea, it's now all just soaking in that we, well, everything that has happened in the past day." I cover carefully. The last thing I need right now is a pity party.

"Mmmhmm." Ava mumbles suspiciously.

"We need to get out of here!" Jayden states

"Well that is going to be difficult since you are in an unfamiliar castle in an unfamiliar world." Says the cat as it struts into the room

"Well you obviously know your way around." States Callie

"Perhaps I do perhaps I don't" Joey smirks

"Are you trying to get us to bribe you? Because if you are I will have your head!" Callie counters

"Well she said they were royalty, not evil queens!" He mumbles "I'm not _asking_ for a bribe, though it wouldn't be bad, I'm just stating the obvious!" He answers rudely. Ok, the nice approach it is

"You know I could get that hair dye out in a snap if you help us get home." That should interest him.

"I'm listening…" He says, ugh talking animals!

"Well I just need some hair products and water then poof, you're back to normal" I have him just where I want him

"No deal" WHAT!? "You see I will be in far worse shape if I help you escape, and if I don't help you Lizzie will change my fur back sooooo…" That little beast! Suddenly Richard the ever loyal chameleon jumps up and attacks it to the best of her abilities. I scoop her up and put her into my pocket to save her from too much harm. I swear I'm going to kill that cat! 


End file.
